Palkia (Pokémon)
|} Palkia (Japanese: パルキア Palkia) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Palkia is the game mascot of Pokémon Pearl, appearing on the boxart. Along with and , it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing . Biology Palkia is a light purple -like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia's arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. It has faint cracks along its legs and tail. As seen in , Palkia travels by creating a large yellow sphere from its two pearls, then using it to fly very fast. Palkia has the ability to warp space, though it was said to create alternate realities as well. Palkia lives in a different dimension, making its behavior nearly impossible to study. However, Palkia has been seen in violent conflicts with its counterpart, . It has been known to be very protective of its home as well. Palkia is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Palkia (movie) Palkia made its physical debut in The Rise of Darkrai, where it fought with and in a that nearly destroyed Alamos Town. It was then shown in a flashback in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Palkia's final movie appearance was in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where it was shown for the first time with both the other members of its trio. It joined forces with Dialga and to fight against . Other Palkia appeared in The Battle Finale of Legend!, where it and Dialga were summoned by Cyrus on the Spear Pillar. They were put under his control through the use of the Red Chain and were tasked by him to open a portal to another dimension, wanting a world of his own. After the Red Chain's destruction and Cyrus's exit, Palkia and Dialga rampaged, creating a danger for Sinnoh. However, the two were calmed down and sent away with the help of the . Palkia appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as one of six Legendary Pokémon summoned and hypnotized by the shadow as its reinforcements. It and its teammates engaged in a battle against the , , and summoned to protect the real in Dahara City. Eventually, after the shadow Hoopa was sealed in a Prison Bottle, the hypnosis on Palkia and the other Legendary Pokémon was lifted, and Palkia departed for its home. Minor appearances Palkia debuted as a shadowy figure in a fantasy in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!. Palkia appeared in a fantasy in A Secret Sphere of Influence!. Palkia appeared in a fantasy in Double Team Turnover!. Palkia briefly appeared in 's fantasy in For The Love of Meowth!. In Pokémon Generations ]] Palkia appeared in The New World along with . Both of them were captured at Spear Pillar by Cyrus, who intended to use them to destroy the world and create a new one. Along with Dialga, it was freed by before they could help Cyrus succeed in his goal. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Palkia debuted in manga adaptation, where it was fighting . In the manga adaptation, Palkia, along with the members of its trio, were summoned by Sheena to help Ash and his friends. Palkia and the other members of its trio soon engaged in a battle. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Palkia, along with Dialga, was summoned by Cyrus in the in order to create a new world. Cyrus used the Red Chains to force Dialga and Palkia to fight each other in order to distort time and space and create a portal that would swallow the existing world. , and worked together with their Pokémon to free Dialga and Palkia from their controlled states. It first appeared in Creeping Away from Cradily. Later on, an accident with handling Charon's machine caused Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus to be dragged into the portal before it closed completely. In the , it was revealed that imprisoned both Dialga and Palkia in the Distortion World before setting off into the current dimension to wreak havoc. Soon, Cyrus and Diamond met in the Distortion World, and agreed to free Dialga and Palkia using their Pokémon. Dialga and Palkia later resumed their struggle against Giratina in the Distortion World. When Charon decided to escape from the Distortion World on Giratina, Pearl got on Palkia and chased after him. Giratina was eventually defeated, with Dialga and Palkia forcing it back into the Distortion World for good, before both returned to the Spear Pillar. In the , Palkia was created in the Sinjoh Ruins, along with Dialga and Giratina, by ' creation process, which was forced by Team Rocket's Four Generals. Knowing that the creation process would threaten the Johto region, Team Rocket's true leader returned with Lance and Pryce to keep the creation trio at bay while tried to calm Arceus down. Palkia was kept at bay by Lance and his . Once Arceus was eventually becalmed, Dialga and Palkia departed from Johto and were spotted by Cynthia. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Palkia appeared in The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!! as a silhouette. It officially debuted in Will Hareta's Wish Get Through?!. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Palkia, along with the members of its trio, appeared in PBK5 where it fought against 's and and defeated the latter. It fought against Yū Shirogane and lost. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Palkia debuted in PMDP14 of . A Palkia appeared in PMDP26 under the ownership of . Another one appeared in PMDP29. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palkia occasionally appears on the stage as one of three Pokémon that controls it. It only appears on the stage when the ground on the upper levels have a purple tinge to them. Unlike Dialga and , however, it will use its powers to distort the stage in multiple ways. Some examples include tilting the stage, turning the stage completely upside down and reversing the screen itself (the last two will cause the movement controls to be reversed temporarily). It often shoots beams in the cave below, dealing a lot of damage to the players that get caught in the blast. Trophy information "A Spatial Pokémon. In the Sinnoh region, this Pokémon has been revered for many generations, much like Dialga. Dialga warps time, but Palkia has control over space. It lives between parallel dimensions and is known for its power, rumored to be able to warp space. It can use to rip through the very space an enemy resides in, damaging the foe at the same time. It is Pearl's mascot." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Palkia appears as a Pokémon released from a Poké Ball. It uses Spacial Rend, which flips the stage for a time, and can cause damage. Palkia also causes damage on contact. Trophy information NA: Stories surround this Legendary Water/ Dragon-type Pokémon, saying that it has control over all of space. Its Spacial Rend attack will tear space and flip the screen upside down. When this happens, the left and right controls of the fighters will become flipped as well. '' '''PAL': Stories of this Legendary Pokémon say that Palkia is a god that controls all of space. When it uses its Spacial Rend attack in Super Smash Bros., it causes the screen to flip upside down. If that wasn't confusing enough, it also flips the left and right controls! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Palkia returns as a Pokémon summoned from a Poké Ball, using Spacial Rend like its appearance in For Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Game data NPC appearances * : plays a major part in the game's post-story. Palkia first appears when he attacks the and partner at Sharpedo Bluff having learnt from (disguised as ) that they were responsible for space being distorted but the real Cresselia appeared and sorted things out. * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Palkia appears as a bonus boss during one of the Ranger Net extra missions. Palkia was injured from a battle with Dialga and entered Hippowdon Temple. In its pain, it warped the space of the Almia region and caused all of the locations of Almia to be shuffled together. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} |} |} }} (requires ), }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple (during mission)}} |area=Ticket for releasing , , , and }} |} |} |area=Lake: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Palkia Appears}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (Special Boss)}} |area=Dragon Gate}} |area=Area 17: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Summer 2013 Palkia|English|United States|100 |September 9 to 29, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia_2}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|English|Europe, the Americas, Oceania, and South Africa|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|French|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|German|Europe|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|Italian|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|Spanish|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |10/12 Palkia|Korean|South Korea|100 |September 14 to October 6, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Dahara City Palkia|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Palkia 2}} |Dahara City Palkia|Korean region|Online|100|November 20, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Palkia}} |Dahara City Palkia|All|South Korea|100|December 23 to 27, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Palkia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Palkia|American region|Online|60|February 2 to May 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Palkia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Palkia|American region|Online|100|February 2 to May 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Palkia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Palkia|PAL region|Online|60|February 2 to May 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Palkia}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Palkia|PAL region|Online|100|February 2 to May 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Palkia}} |Alamos Palkia|Korean region|Online|50|June 6 to August 31, 2018|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Palkia}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- from its mouth. }} |- to attack. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Palkia has a catch rate of 30. * The gems on Palkia's shoulders resemble Pale Spheres. * Although Palkia is genderless in the main games, it is referred to as a male in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. * Palkia is in the highest IQ group. It takes this position in IQ group J and is the only Pokémon in IQ group J. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Palkia, along with Primal Dialga, the Legendary titans, the family, and , all speak in all capital letters, unlike the other Pokémon in the game. Origin Palkia, along with , may be based on the legend of and , who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from there created the islands of Japan. Appearance-wise, Palkia is likely based after a European combined with a . Its appearance may also be derived from the or other bipedal dinosaurs such as the . Its type is possibly inspired by its association with pearls, or the large space that s are known to span. Name origin Palkia is derived from the Japanese spelling of pearl, パール pāru. In other languages Related articles * Palkia (movie) * Creation trio * Creation trio (Adventures) * Palkia (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon de:Palkia es:Palkia fr:Palkia it:Palkia ja:パルキア zh:帕路奇亚